


With This

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During meetings, in the lab, and sometimes at the oddest moments, Rodney finds himself rubbing the skin where the ring had been and more than once he's looked up to see John watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the _February 29th-John Sheppard/Rodney McKay: Would you please get married already? Let's just quit this shilly-shallying and make it official, yeah? THANKS - Festival on Sheafrotherdon's journal._

Rodney keeps John's ring in an antique glasses case that had once belonged to Einstein which rests on Rodney's desk next to a picture of Jeannie, Kaleb and Madison. John's eyes go to the case every time he enters the room, and the parade of emotions that flit across his face make Rodney's skin feel hot and tight.

During meetings, in the lab, and sometimes at the oddest moments, Rodney finds himself rubbing the skin where the ring had been and more than once he's looked up to see John watching him.

****

"It wasn't 'no,'" Rodney blurts out once he's back on firm ground and out of the infirmary, his body aching and his hands wrapped in bright white gauze, the mix of pain killer and his drink with Doctor Keller making the words detour past any filters.

John looks up from his book, his face blank, as though he has no idea what Rodney's talking about.

"What wasn't no?" John's brows draw together and Rodney wants to reach out with his bandaged hands and loose limbs and smooth away the creases.

"I wanted-- I want to. And if I could wear it without people asking..." Rodney eases himself down onto the chair next to John's bed. "I'm a terrible liar, John. You'd be sent back."

"McKay, what the hell are you..." John sets the book on the bed next to him and pauses, his eyebrows raising along with his hairline. "Ring?"

"Yes, ring. I do want -- I'd tattoo your name on my forehead if I could. But you can't, and I can't lose you."

"I know."

"I love you." Rodney slumps in the chair, sulking.

"I know."

"And I said yes."

"I know, Rodney." John's smiling now, it's affectionate and understanding. He moves off the bed and puts his hands under Rodney's arms, lifting.

"I don't have a ring to give you to not wear," Rodney says, standing up with John's help. John's hands start on his clothes and Rodney stands still, suddenly exhausted.

"I can wait." John has Rodney stripped to his boxers in record time. He pulls back the covers on the bed and touches Rodney's face. "Just so you know, I won't say yes to anything under a carat."

Rodney smiles, kisses John, and settles onto the bed.

"I love you too, by the way," John whispers against the shell of Rodney's ear as he wraps himself, still fully clothed, around Rodney's body.

"I know," Rodney sighs, closes his eyes, and sleeps.

****

Rodney hears the sound of John's breath in the spacesuit for days to come--through the endless hours of Lee and Kavanaugh's chatter while John stayed locked away in the cockpit, during the debriefing with Colonels Caldwell and Carter, and while Doctor Keller checked him over. The dead silence that had proceeded had been deafening, the mechanical breathing had echoed over the klaxons, the sounds of Midway's imminent self-destruct, and when Rodney had turned on the light in the visor and saw John, saw that he was alive, he'd nearly wept on the spot.

The sound stays with him as they sleep, John's body molded against his own, John's breath warm against his shoulder and neck. And he can still hear the inhale-exhale as he dresses to meet the team for breakfast, John long since up and running and most likely already in the mess. He looks at the picture of his family, at the glasses case and its unseen contents.

Rodney opens the case, slips the ring over his finger, and it's then that the sound quiets.

"Of course," Rodney says to himself, grabbing his radio and heading to the mess.

Ronon, Teyla and John are waiting in the mostly empty room with their breakfasts in front of them, a full plate already set in front of Rodney's seat.

"What's that?" Ronon asks, pointing at Rodney's hand with his fork.

"John proposed. I said yes." Rodney looks directly at John as he says this, watches as John's eyes widen and his eyebrows make a valiant effort to reach his hairline.

"We could not be happier for you," Teyla says, touching her swollen belly.

"About time," Ronon comments, stabbing another piece of French toast.

John reaches across the table, sliding his thumb and forefinger over the ring. "Remember, at least a carat."

Rodney turns his hand, curling his fingers and catching John's in reply.


End file.
